


The Light Falls In

by Iki_teru



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:08:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iki_teru/pseuds/Iki_teru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which a staring contest takes place and Leon has a Realization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light Falls In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [driedvoices](https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedvoices/gifts).



Leon’s not entirely sure how it happened.

One minute, he’s minding his own business sharpening the edge of his gunblade in the little common room situated at the back of Merlin’s place - rapidly becoming Everyone’s place because the good wizard is too kind to kick them out - and enjoying the relative calm of the afternoon. It was peaceful, warm, there was dappled golden sunlight streaming through the window, if he could be bothered to notice poetic scenery like that.

Then came Yuffie.

He’d long since gotten over any attempts to remove her from the area, and really, she wasn’t that terribly annoying when you accepted the fact that she just liked to talk without ever saying anything. Yuffie was Yuffie, just another aspect of Leon’s strange little life he never really expected to have.

So he sat in the warm afternoon light, gunblade in hand, with Yuffie dancing circles through the room, a litany of nonsense steadily falling out of her lips. It’s not a bad way to spend a day, really. Yuffie makes noises that sound like they’re actually directed at him, instead of in his general area, and Leon makes a non-committal hum in response.

Which is promptly taken the wrong way, and isn’t that just his luck? Suddenly, there are small hands wrapped around his wrists, pulling him up despite the very large weapon still seated in his lap.

He wants to growl at her and bark a demand for an explanation, but that would be admitting that he wasn’t entirely paying attention and then he’d really never hear the end of it. So Leon just sucks it up, puts on his best why am I bothering with you scowl and stares her down.

Yuffie stares back, lips pursed and nose scrunched.

Well then.

Leon starts reciting the name of all the dalmation puppies, trying to distract himself until this random bout of Yuffie is over with.

“What are the official rules to this anyhow?” she finally grumbles out, barely moving her lips.

oh. Leon relaxes his stance, just barely, just enough so he can center himself because this is going to be the long haul. “No blinking, obviously.” He smirks when she huffs at him. “and no laughing.”

“How is that even fair? This game is stacked against me!”

“Keep squawking and we can make it no talking too.”

Yuffie hunches her shoulders up, crosses her arms under her chest, and stares so hard that Leon does not doubt she is focusing all her efforts on keeping her eyes open. He lets his eyes unfocus, taking in the general shape of things, instead of the details.

She’s trying so hard it would almost be laughable, except he’s half sure that’s part of her plan. So Leon returns to the names of Pongo and Perdita’s pups, left off somewhere around number fifty-two: Freckles.

Except… Yuffie is standing very near him. Which is strange, he doesn’t remember her moving, but he can feel her arms brush his stomach with every exhale of breath. Ther’es no where to shift to either, the couch presses against Leon’s calves and suddenly he’s too distracted to be distracted.

Yuffie is standing so close that she’s practically staring straight up at him; he has a great view of her eyes –watery as they are at the moment- and there is one scary instance where the words like the morning dew breaking the first rays of daylight into a million bands, each with the full glory of dawn held within snaked through his brain space.

Leon promptly squashed those words and the undeserved shiver that ran up his spine and promised himself more sleep in the future.

Only to find himself entranced by the little spray of freckles across one cheek, no doubt earned from an afternoon nap on a roof somewhere.

Something has gone very, very wrong here.

Leon blinks

Yuffie blinks, then flashes a smile brighter than the sun. “I won!” she squeaks. “What the heck, Squally-boy?”

“I think I’m in love with you.” He all but blurts.

Yuffie falls quiet. Obviously the secret to peace in the house is random declarations. “Oh,” is all she manages to say. Then she flutters her eyes. Yuffie flutters her eyes at him. “Well, I think I might be in love with you too.”

Leon closes the small space between them, one hand coming up to cup the back of Yuffie’s head. He presses his lips against hers as they both close their eyes, lost in the moment of bliss.

-

Yuffie wakes up with a barely supressed scream caught behind her teeth. The world is dark around her and she hear the soft snuffles of Aerith in the midst of sleep, sure signs that everything is still right with her world.

Still,she throws off her blanket, all but stalking down the hallway heedless of the fact that she’s in little more than a camisole and panties. Leon’s door is not quite closed, all the better for sneaking through. She doesn’t want to wake him up until the last possible moment.

And there he is, sleeping flat on his back like some sort of freak corpse. She raises the pillow over her head and slams it down on his face, holding it there for a moment for good measure.

His flailing is like the nectar of the gods. “Don’t you ever dare fall in love with m,” she growls darkly. “Because Yuffie Kisaragi does not flutter her eyelashes at nobody, you got that?”

With her quest firmly checked in the success box and Leon still behind her spitting feathers in mass confusion, she returns to bed, promising herself dreams of thieving a king’s ransom and maybe saving Aerith from a fire-breathing dragon because that would be rad.


End file.
